Silent Regret
by VioletCrush
Summary: On soft tip toes, Maka glided to his bedside. Okay, now this was insane! What was she becoming? Some sort of creep! Who would stand there watching their partner sleep! But she remained glued to her spot. Another fluffy one shot.


**A/N:** Glad you all liked my other one shot so much! It made me all warm and fuzzy inside to see how many people added me to their favs :3 Here is another MakaxSoul one shot inspired by being kept up all night last night from worry of crazy stuff. Yay! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maka groaned and rolled over again. Looking at the clock with wide eyes, she was greeted with the bright numbers 1:00. She had been trying to get to sleep for 3 hours now. This was borderline ridiculous!

She sat up with a sigh and brought her knees to her chest. Great. Now her stomach hurt. Tossing and turning for three hours exhausted a person, but not to the point of sleep. Maka's eyes scanned her room, the walls leering at her, mocking her, for the thoughts that spun around in her head. She sighed again.

Maka was consumed with worry. Earlier that day, Soul had, yet again, received a locker full of letters. He had seemed to accumulate many admirers since becoming a Death Scythe, and some had gone to extremes like submitting several letters of request, some with heart stickers on them, or stalking Soul at school. Maka even swore that someone had followed them home this evening. Creepy!

But eventually, Soul was going to have to pick someone.

Someone that wasn't her.

Maka wanted to pretend that nothing was going to change between them, that they would be the same. Surely their relationship went deeper than mere partners. Not being partners anymore couldn't erase their long history, their closeness, their friendship. Right?

This was her biggest fear, that which kept her wide awake at this dark hour.

For weeks she had tried to hide her discomfort, her worry, but it all lead to the same sleepless nights and fitful dreams; her heart almost bursting from wanting to scream out, "Don't leave me, Soul!"

Maka put her head between her knees and took a deep breath. She needed some fresh air, yes, she needed to get up and walk around.

Throwing the covers aside, she climbed out of bed and made her way to her door. She slowly opened it, feeling the cool air from the living room drift in. Goosebumps formed all over her uncovered skin, which was a lot since she wore only a camisole and shorts.

She went to the kitchen first, getting a drink of water to help settle her stomach. Maka scowled at the unwashed dishes in the sink. Soul was supposed to have done them after dinner. A slight twinge overtook her heart. Would Soul move out if he found a better partner? A new wave of nausea hit her. She looked at his bedroom door across from her, a blank slate.

Soon Maka found herself standing at his door, hand on the door knob. Wait. . . what was she doing? She couldn't just go in there! But a will stronger than her own was guiding her body at the moment. The next thing she knew, she was silently opening the door and slipping into his bedroom.

He lay at an awkward angle, a trickle of drool on the side of his pale face shining in the moonlight that shone through his open window. A cool, spring breeze blew through the window as well.

On soft tip toes, Maka glided to his bedside. Okay, now this was insane! What was she becoming? Some sort of creep?! Who would stand there watching their partner sleep?! But she remained glued to her spot, gazing down on his sleeping form. She began trembling as her earlier thoughts once again sent her head reeling. Why was she doing this? Maka had done what she set out to do: make him into a powerful Death Scythe. What else did she want? Her job was complete.

Deep down within her heart she felt her biggest secret welling up within her. She couldn't bear to see him go. Not now, not ever. Call her possessive, call her clingy, but she couldn't help feeling this way.

His face beneath hers blurred as tears welled in her eyes. No. She needed to be strong! She was Maka Albarn! She didn't need a man in her life!

But secretly, silently, she regretted ever making Soul a Death Scythe.

A small gasp escaped her throat as she softly cried. She needed to leave this room now, she might wake him. Swiftly, she turned and flitted towards the door.

"Ma-Maka?" whispered a groggy voice behind her. Maka stiffened, rigid with fear. Finally she managed to turn towards the voice, his voice.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" His brows knit together with worry that something serious was afoot.

Maka stared down at the floor, kneading the carpet with her toes. "I . . . ummm . . . I couldn't sleep," she responded quietly.

"Okay . . ." Soul stared at her, piercing her with those crimson orbs of his. "And you couldn't sleep because . . ."

Maka's gut twisted in a series of knots. There was _no way_ she would tell him what she was afraid of. It would seem so . . . so _possessive_. "Well . . . I . . . I just was worried, that's all," she managed to stutter out, fidgeting with her hands the entire time.

There was a short pause, Soul measuring her up.

"Come here," he simply said.

"Wha-"

"You heard me. Come here." He shifted closer to the window, making room for another person on his bed.

Nervously, Maka tip-toed over to him, not sure where this was going. Her beautiful, emerald eyes gazed down on him when he broke into a sharp grin.

"Really, Maka?" he said. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Then he grabbed her elbow and yanked her down so she was sitting on his bed. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Great. Just great. He had her cornered. Why did she have to come in here in the first place? Feeling defeated, she adjusted her position to sitting cross-legged, feet barely under the blankets. She managed to regain some control as she said, "I was just worrying about . . . some things."

Maka glanced over at him. The look on his face said she wasn't getting out of it that easy. "Well, you know, just worried about where things are going . . ." She trailed off, not able to say the rest of her thoughts, _between you and me_.

"Ah," he said, turning his gaze to the demented moon out his window. Although he had managed to hide it better than Maka, he had been feeling it too, the pressure for everything to change when he wanted just the opposite. Life was uncool that way.

"Yeah," he said at length, "I know."

A heavy silence fell upon them once again.

"I'm scared," Maka said, quietly, deliberately. Those words had been itching to be spoken for weeks.

Soul's hand rested gently on top her own, his calloused thumb rubbing her soft knuckles.

"You should sleep here tonight," he whispered.

Maka started. "Wha-? I can't! What would Pa-"

"What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him," Soul replied with finality. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently, but forcibly, pulled her down into a laying position next to him. They felt their souls' rhythms match up to a beautiful melody.

Soul smiled into her honey locks. This was how it was meant to be. Him and her fitting perfectly together like this, like yin and yang.

His warmth seeped through Maka's chilled skin, calming her fluttering heart. Soon her breathing was steady and deep.

"Soul?" she said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

"Hm?" he replied just as quietly.

"Thank you."

Then the comforting darkness enveloped her consciousness.


End file.
